The present invention relates to a sensing device, and more particularly, to an improved pressure sensitive measurement device.
In the measurement of mechanical power, e.g., the mechanical power of an internal combustion engine, dynamometers are often utilized. Generally, an absorption dynamometer, such as a water brake dynamometer, produces a measurable torque output by creating a constant restraint in opposition to the mechanical power being measured. Thus a torque arm of precisely measured length acts against a sensing device to provide a measurement of torque output. The present invention relates to an improved sensing device which cooperates with such a torque arm and provides a measured output signal.